A Quest for Love
by Fireheart77
Summary: WARNING! House of Hades spoilers! WARNING! This story is about a girl named Sienna, who is not in the book series, who is teleported to Camp Half-Blood and meets Nico and goes on a quest with him and another daughter of Hephaestus. No flames please.


WARNING! Ok, letting you know, slight House of Hades spoilers. So if you don't want to know, don't read. WARNING!

(Sienna's POV)

"See you guys later!" I shout as I exit the vet clinic I volunteer at. "Bye Sienna!" I hear my best friend, Tia, say. "Do you want a ride home?" She asks. It's so far out of her way. "No thanks," I say. "It's not that far to walk!" I start the half mile trudge home. And of course, while I'm walking it starts raining. "Why didn't I accept Tia's lift!" I mumble to myself as I slip my dark blue hoodie over my drenched hair and start running. After I finally get home I crawl upstairs. "Mom? You home?" I call. No answer. I look at my watch. 9:30, she should be home by now. "Mom?" I peek into her room. There she is, laying on the bed watching tv in her room. She sees me. "What's wrong?" She looks at me. "I called your name and you didn't answer. And after Dad..." I trail off. "Oh sweetie." She waves me over. I snuggle up to her like a 6 year old, instead of the 14 year old I am. "You know he couldn't stay." "Yeah." I always knew, he couldn't stay. My dad died in a fatal car crash when I was newly born. "You have his eyes." She smiled at me. "Really?" I ask. "Yes." She said. "And his stubbornness!" I laughed. "Oh! I almost forgot! Look what I got you!" From inside her dresser she pulled out two wrapped presents. "Happy Birthday Sienna!" She shouted. I had almost forgot my 15th birthday! "Thanks mom!" I unwrapped the smaller top present. As the wrapping peeled away I saw a jewelry box, a beautiful sea blue color. Inside was a gorgeous silver dolphin attached to a thin chain. "Oh, mom." I said. "It's beautiful!" I immediately put the necklace on. "And the other one!" She says excitedly. I tear at the paper like a little kid a Christmas. It's The Blood of Olympus! I've been saving for this book for, well since I heard it was coming out! "I love you mom!" I say and throw my arms around her. "Your welcome. Now shoo! Go read your book!" She smiles as I run to my room to start reading. I sit cross legged on my bed. Slowly I open to the first page. As soon as the book is open fully a flash of light blinds me and I find myself falling.

(Nico's POV)

After Percy and Annabeth left to Camp Jupiter to go to collage, nothing interesting happened. Ever. I got a few postcards from Percy. But other than that, boring, and unlike the others at Camp Half-blood I've enjoyed it. I have had just about enough adventure to last a life time. I walk over to the lake and sit down in the sand in the reflection of the lake I see a black dot in the sky. It looks like Jason, but Jason can control himself in the air, this was someone else. I look into the sky and concentrate. I've never shadow travled into empty air. But sooner than I think I'm in the sky just above the screaming girl. I zoom up to her. She looks at with wide eyes. I grab her waist and concentrate once again. I feel hard ground underneath my feet and sigh with relief. I look at the girl next to me. She smiling. "What's so funny?" I ask slightly annoyed. She looks down at arm which is still wrapped around her waist. I let go quickly and blush. "Sorry." I say. I look around. "We should get you to the big house." She looks at me. "What?" I ask. "Don't even try to keep a strait face." She says. "What in Hades name do you mean?" I say. "This is all just a big prank. This is not Camp Half-blood, there is no big house, no strawberry feild, and no demigods!" She says. "You're all characters in a book!" "Let get you to see Chiron." I say And turn on my heel and start walking towards the big house and since she had no option she followed.

It seemed like a lot longer to the big house than normal. Maybe it was because of that girl. _ I should ask her what her name is,_ I thought to my self. As if reading my thoughts, "What's your name?" She asks me quietly. "Nico." I reply. "Like Nico Di Angelo? From my book?" I whip around and push her into an alley and up against a wall. "How do you know my full name?" I say threateningly. "You're in my book! You had a sister, Bianca! Hazel is your adopted sister!" She says. "And you had a chrush on Percy!" I gasp and pull away. Only Jason knew about that. "What's your name?" I ask. "Sienna." She said. "Let's go." I say and start walking away.

(Sienna's POV)

I hear Nico call out to Chiron as I finger my dolphin necklace. I was still breathing quickly from the sheer closeness of, him in the alley. I feel a shadow pass over me. I turn, _He's bigger in person, _I think to myself. "Hello, child." The centaur says bending down. "I'm Chiron. And you are?" "Um, Sienna." I say. "It's ok. I won't bite." He laughs and turns to Nico. As he and Nico argue over something, I see a greenish glow come from the top window. "Chiron?" I ask. "What's that?" He turns and sees the glow. "Nico, take her to Cabin 11." He commands and walks under the archway. "Come on." Nico nudges me. "Don't you want to know what's happening?" I ask. "No, Chiron will tell us when we are at the camp fire. Let's go." He says and leads the way to Cabin 11.

I open the cabin door, and I am amazed by how many people fit under this roof. Sleeping bags littered the floor, and there's a large dog pile in middle of the room. "Um, Hi." I say quietly into the loud room. Despite how quiet I said hi, the room freezes. "Hey kiddo." An older boy comes up to me. "I'm Conner. This is my twin, Travis. Hey Travis?" "Yeah?" I hear from the dog pile.  
"Do we have any sleeping bags?"  
"Newby?" The pile said.  
"Yep. We got anything?"  
"Alright get off, all of you." The pile shifted and moved. And somehow everyone got off and Travis could look in the back for any sleeping bags. "Sorry bro, fresh out." "She can borrow mine." Nico said, suddenly appearing in the front door. "If that's ok with you." He was looking at the brothers when he said it, but I think he was asking me. "Yeah." I said before anybody else said anything. "Thanks." He awkwardly stood at the door as if waiting to say something. "Do you want to come along incase you don't like it? Cause Chiron-" "Sure." I said interrupting him. I walk out the door as calmly as possible and join Nico in walking to Cabin 13. The dark obsidian walls of the cabin glint in the sunlight. He walks up and open the door for me. I thank him as I walk into his cabin.

(Nico's POV)

It felt weird to have someone in my cabin. I mean, Hazel came once in a while, but not many others. Not anymore. I dug in my closet and found my black sleeping bag. I pulled it out and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said smiling. "What?" I ask. "You didn't have to do this for me. I can sleep in the floor." She said looking at her feet. We stood in awkward silence. "Well," I said. "You should get back a claim a good spot before the campfire." "See you there?" Sienna asked. "Of course." I said. "Save me a spot ok?" "Ok." I said, and with that she was gone. I sigh and flop onto my bed. _What are you doing Di Angelo?_ I critisised myself. _You don't know anything about her. _He got up and went to the bathroom. He combed his slightly curly hair, then messed them up again. He put a bit of cologne on and went to find a good spot at the camp fire. By the time I got there Sienna was already sitting down with her new cabin mates. Saddened, I walk over to the other side of the towering flames. I find a good spot where I can see Sienna, but she's not there. I sigh. "What's wrong?" I know that voice. "Drew." "Well, who else? As a daughter of Aphrodite I make it my business to know when people are 'falling for each other'" She smiles. "It's not like that" I say. "On the contrary, it's exactly like that." She says pointing behind her where Sienna is sitting right where I was going to. "Good luck." She whispers and runs off to her cabin mates. I walk over to her. "Hi," I say. _Really Nico? Say something! _She beat me to the punch. "I thought you were going to save the seats." Sienna teased, and I couldn't help but smile. "Sorry." I say sitting next to her, was that perfume? I didn't notice that earlier. And her hair was in a beautiful long aubern braid behind her back. S_top it ADD! _"I fell asleep for a bit and rushed out the door when I saw the time." _Oh Hades help me. _She laughed. "That's ok." Before I could embarrass myself any further, Chiron stepped onto a platform in front of the fire. "Campers!" He shouted getting everyones attention. "We have a quest for three campers. A daughter of Hephaestus, a son of Hades, and a daughter of Poseidon." The daughter of Hephaestus didn't bother me, even the mention of a son of Hades, which obviously meant me, it was the daughter of Poseidon. There were no other children of the seas except Tyson and Percy. "Alright everyone, lights out at 10." And with that he left for the big house. "Wow, going on a quest already." Sienna said feigning excitement. "Yeah." I said not even hiding my sadness. "I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." I leave before I hear a good bye.

(Sienna's POV)

As I lay on my borrowed sleeping bag I can't help but think of him. The sleeping bag even smells of him. Nico. My fictional crush from when he was first introduced. Not so fictional anymore. I burry deeper into the bag, drinking in the sent of him and slowly drift into sleep.

A large wave crashes over me waking me from my slumber. I sit up to find I'm on a cruise boat. And that's when I see him. My dad, the person I've only seen in pictures. Talking to Nico? "Nico? Dad?" I walk over to them to find I can't touch them and they can't hear me. I scream, and shout, not knowing what I can do to get them to listen to me. After a while of screaming I curl up into a ball and cry. A hand touches my shoulder. I look up, and it's Nico. "Come on. Lets get out of here." He says. I take his hand, but once we touch a searing pain shoots through out my body. I drop my hand and Nico starts changing. His skin becoming hard like scales are growing on his skin, he grows in size so large that he jumps from the boat into the water. I run to the edge, my blue green eyes searching for a glimpse of Nico, but he's gone. In his place is a immensely large sea serpent. His head rises from the water he unhinges his jaw and eats the boat whole. I wake up with a jolt. No one else is up and the sun hasn't risen so I change and decide to walk to the lake. I find a large price of drift wood and sit down contemplating what my dream might have meant. I don't hear him till he taps my shoulder. Remembering my dream I jerk back from the touch. I turn and it's a girl I've never met before. "Hey." She says. "I didn't mean to scare you." I smile. "No. Your fine." I say. I pat the spot next to me assuming she came to talk to me for a reason. "Sorry." She says sitting down. "I should introduce myself before I scare you. I'm Piper." "Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite." She laughs. "Nico was right when he said you knew all about us." We sit in awkward silence till she blurts, "He likes you, you know." I blush. Profusely. "Ah ha!" Piper exclaims. "I knew it! You like him back don't you?" She asks. And again I blush exposing my feelings. She looks on to the lake. I don't know what to do about this information. I mean I kind a knew, but this was Nico. No one really knew how he acted around his crush. The sun slowly peeked over the horizon, making the lake look pinkish/orange. It was beautiful. A loud horn shattered through the silence. "Well that wake up call." Piper said and started walking away. "Wait." She freezes and turns around. "How did you know I was here?" I ask. "I had a dream of my mom consoling a girl on the beach of the lake, so I decided to investigate." She shrugged her petite shoulders. "Demi-gods shouldn't take dreams lightly." She wave goodbye and headed to the mess hall. After a few minutes I sigh and head after her. The mess hall is packed when I arrive, a stack of plates sits on a table as well as golden goblets. I pick one of each up, all I can think of is that it's Saturday. The day I normally wake up to blueberry waffles and a glass of fresh OJ. All of a sudden the plate and the goblet feel heavier. There on my plate is exactly what I was thinking of. In the middle of the room Conner tosses a bag of MnM's in a fire and mumbles something and walks away. _An offering for the gods. _I think to myself. I walk over and toss a fourth of my waffle into the roaring flame. _Dad, if you can hear me, _I say with closed eyes. _Then please claim me. _As I start to walk away a bright light flashes above my head. All of the campers look to see whats happening. I look up, but whatever it is, it's just out of my sight. I see Nico walking in, with a look of horror? Piper taps my shoulder and I turn. In her hand is a mirror, and in that mirror, above my head is a trident. "Poseidon?" I ask. Piper nods. I turn to look for Nico but he's gone. I guess I'm going on a quest.


End file.
